


Faith

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [11]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x02 <em>Fallout</em>. Heather provides a moment of support for Jake at a difficult time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt left by [peaceful_sands](http://peaceful-sands.dreamwidth.org/) at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org): _Jericho, Jake & Heather, supporting through this difficult time._

"Hey."

The touch of Heather's hand on his startles Jake. He turns away from the gathering storm clouds to meet her gaze.

"We're gonna be okay."

He's not sure if he believes her, or if she truly believes it herself, but he can see she believes in _him_. To do what he can, all that he can, for those depending on him.

She is a sudden center of calm in the growing maelstrom: offering help while others silently clamor for it or look to him to lead.

Her words give him strength to go on. He nods, accepting the gift.


End file.
